


Saving Loki

by Lokissceptre



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissceptre/pseuds/Lokissceptre
Summary: Loki was beyond fixing. After escaping jotenheim, he found himself on earth, once more in captivity with his old enemies, the avengers.But Loki had demons he had to face. It wasn't an easy task to forget the travesties inflicted on him during imprisonment in Jotenheim. He had to face his nightmares...and a brother who believed him dead.But he had Tienna; a lady of Asgard that everyone had believed dead. The only woman Loki had ever cared for. He had rescued her from imprisonment in Jotenheim, but at what price to his own sanity?





	Saving Loki

Overview:  
Tienna was Loki's best friend and lover, she was torn away when Asgard was attacked eight years before. Loki has rescued her from Jotenheim. But not without cost. 

This story takes place after 'Thor the dark world'. Loki never pretended to be Odin, he went to rescue Tienna. 

Thank you. I hope you enjoy the first part. 

....

They landed with a heavy thud and immediately all guns were on him. Waving his hand quickly, Loki hid Tienna and turned to face his old enemies, the avengers. Thor was not there, only the ones from earth. Iron Man had a fist full of light aimed at his face and Loki sighed deeply, raising his arms and hoping that they hadn't seen Tienna. 

“I'll find you Loki” Tienna said softly through their mind link. 

“Get out of here” he said back, standing and letting the captain prod him with the shield. “Take care, get far away from here”. Her presence faded and Loki was left with the old enemies. He truly hadn't meant to land in the middle of New York, the city he had once meant to destroy. 

They had escaped from one means of captivity and straight into another. Thor probably thought them dead but Loki knew that wouldn't stop his brother. He kept his eyes to the ground as they prodded him towards the ship waiting a few meters away. His side ached with sharp pain but he hid it behind a grimace - he wasn’t strong enough to heal himself. 

“Why are you here?” Natasha romanoff said curtly, standing afront with her legs parted, hands on hips. Loki chuckled and looked up at her, deep into her eyes. 

“Earth was meant to be my means of escape, I see now that this is not possible” she lunged forward and jammed her fist into his face. 

“I've wanted to do that for a while” she shrugged and Loki brought his hand up and cracked his nose back into place. There was a small niggle at the back of his mind and he threw his walls up until he felt the familiar warmth of tienna trying to contact him. 

“You are safe?” she asked, obviously worried. 

“I am fine, where are you?” Loki said, blocking out Natasha's voice as she spoke to him. 

“On my way to shields head quarters, I must find you” Tienna said firmly and Loki protested but she cut her link and was gone from his mind. Loki looked up and saw that he was being watched carefully by the avengers. Barton was at the controls, easing them down into a bunker. Loki let them push him down the ramp and to the concrete floor where more agents came and surrounded him. 

“We'll soon find out why he came” Natasha said smugly before flouncing off down a different corridor. They put him in a similar cage from before. Glass and exposed. 

Loki sat down on the bed and looked out as they observed him. They were just as he remembered…and hated him no less. They left him after a while and he was left alone with his thoughts. His tormented thoughts. 

The herbs he usually took before sleeping were few in his jacket. But he was tormented with nightmares every night, oh terrible, horrific nightmares that he would awake from screaming and crying. It was not befitting that his captures saw him in such a state so Loki sat and tried not to sleep. It had been a week since he'd slept, though, and soon enough his eyelids were drooping and exhaustion overcame him. 

He awoke, as he thought he would. Screaming. It had been his mother this time, he dreamt of her death over and over again. He hadn't even been allowed to go to her funeral. Loki had wept bitterly when they told him. He called out for Tienna, needing comfort that he knew was not coming. 

He could imagine the avengers laughing at him from behind the cameras, sniggering as he suffered. Little did he know it was not like that at all. 

“He has nightmares” Natasha said, watching as the villain hastily wiped his cheeks and curled up against the glass of the cell. 

“Poor baby, let's let him go and roam the earth killing as he wishes” stark said sarcastically, kicking his feet up against the table. 

“He cried out a name, Tienna” Natasha frowned, feeling unwanted empathy for the Asgardian.

“We need Thor” Bruce spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room. Steve stood up. 

“I'll get on it” he said firmly before going off to find director fury. The turned back to the screen to see Loki staring down at the floor, unmoving. 

Thor arrived at the base in less than twenty four hours. He marched into the conference room and dropped his hammer down onto the table. “Where is my brother?” he roared, looking emotional as the words fell from his lips. 

“He is in a cell but first, who is Tienna?” fury said. A wave of remembrance crossed Thor's face and he suddenly looked sad. 

“Tienna was a lady of Asgard, a balm, a kindness that could not be matched, and most importantly, she was Loki's best friend and from what I observed, lover.” Thor looked down. “But she died, she was ripped away from Loki when Asgard was attacked about eighty years ago.” 

“Loki called out for her in his sleep” Thor picked up his hammer again. “Somehow I doubt he is capable of loving someone” Bruce snorted. Thor spun around. 

“You do not know him so do not think to judge him! Take me to my brother!” Fury lead him to the lift and down to the bottom level of the bunker. He opened the heavy metal doors and Thor was overcome with emotion when he saw his supposedly dead brother sitting against the glass, thin and dirt streaked, evident wounds under his armour. Loki met Thor’s eyes and struggled to his feet. 

“Open the cage” Thor demanded. 

“I can't permit that-” Nat started. 

“OPEN THE CAGE” Thor roared. Nat complied and Thor dropped his hammer at his feet before pacing into the interior. Loki looked afraid for a moment but Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his skinny younger brother into his arms and pressed him as close as humanly possible. 

“I thought you dead” he said with so much sadness. “We all thought you dead!” Loki let himself sink into his brother's arms. 

“I'm sorry” Loki whispered “I had to find her, I couldn't let Odin know I was alive.”

“Her? Who Loki?” Loki shook his head and suddenly paled even more. “Brother? What is wrong?” Thor asked, seeing a pale sweat break out on Loki's head. Thor let go of Loki and he collapsed to the floor suddenly, his hand clutching at his side. Thor tore the armour from his brothers body and then ripped his shirt open. 

Loki's pale stomach had a deep stab wound just to the right of his belly button. Thor cried out and called. “Are you savages?! My brother has been stabbed and you just left him to rot in a cell!” Loki gasped and convulsed, the last few days finally catching up with him. 

Natasha ordered a medical team but Thor couldn't wait and he scooped the smaller man up into his arms. Loki was shivering and convulsing. “You'll be okay, little brother. You'll be okay” Thor whispered. Loki just smiled lightly and Natasha lead the way to the infirmary. 

Thor placed the other man onto the bed and stepped back as the doctor took over. “This wasn't done by a human weapon” Natasha said, looking at the wound. Loki tried to answer but ended up coughing and convulsing. 

“Loki” Thor clutched onto his brothers hand weakly. 

“Tienna” Loki murmured. “Where is Tienna?” 

“She is gone” Thor reassured. 

“Loki?” Tienna stood in the door panting, a trail of shield agents stood in her wake. Thor looked with stupefied amazement at the sight of the girl he presumed dead for the last eighty years. She promptly elbowed someone else who tried to get her and marched into the room. Her hazel eyes blazing, her dark hair bouncing with her step. She had various wounds and a scar that ran from her temple to her cheekbone. 

She pushed past Thor as if not seeing him, and lifted Loki's head to cradle him in her arms. “Ti” he whispered hoarsely. Tienna took one look at the wound and cursed loudly. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were injured you fool?” she tore the remnants of Loki's shirt from him and raised her palm over the festering stab wound. Thor told everyone to stay back as they tried to come for the intruder. There was an element of power in the room, with three Asgardian’s in such a small place. 

“Lady Tienna” Thor whispered in disbelief as she muttered healing words and his skin seemingly weaved itself back together. When the magic had left her, she slumped back against the wall and smiled down at Loki. 

“Ti” Loki whispered, raising a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Tienna just smiled and cupped his large hand in her own. The avengers stood there in stupefied amazement as they saw Loki act so tender and endearing with the beautiful stranger. Tienna grabbed a pouch from her belt and pouted out some odd looking purple herbs. 

“Water” she commanded and Steve didn't hesitate to comply. She poured the herbs in the water and said something under her breath before handing Loki the cup. “Drink, love” she said in a softer voice and Loki took a few gulps before falling back against the pillow, his ebony hair splayed out against the white sheets. 

“What was that?” Thor asked, gesturing to the pouch of herbs. 

“It helps with the nightmares” Tienna explained, she stroked Loki's hair back until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

“Thor” the lady Tienna then said before turning around a throwing herself at the god. Thor laughed and spun her around before kissing her cheek softly and placing her on the floor. She smiled warmly at him. 

“God's, I have missed you” she laughed giddily. 

“What happened after they took you, we thought you dead. You must tell me everything, how did Loki come across you?” 

“She is from Asgard?” Natasha asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously. 

“This is lady Tienna, a friend and an ally” Thor smiled widely. Tienna turned and bowed to the group of heroes. 

“I apologize, I may have made some soldiers unconscious but I had to get through and they wouldn't let me. I could sense Loki's pain through our mind link and I could not let him suffer.” Natasha nodded at the apology. 

“Come now, tell me everything” Tienna downcasted her eyes at his words. 

“Those are things best said in privacy” she looked at the group of Hero's. “I doubt Loki would wish me to tell you all of the horrors that befell us in jotenheim.” Thor looked in interest. 

“Loki? He was kept prisoner?” he asked, as if not quite having realised how Tienna and Loki had found each other. 

“Yes. And he fared worse than me if I do say so” Tienna looked pained at the memory. 

“Thor, I wish to speak with you alone about what happened it is none but your business” 

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that, as of now, Loki is our prisoner. You are here on unauthorised grounds, you will have to have someone listening from our team.” Tony spoke for the first time and Tienna flashed him a glare with her dark eyes, making him shrink back a little. 

“Okay, if I must. But Loki will not be happy” She sighed and looked down at the sleeping God, gently caressing his face with her thumb. 

“I’ll stay” Natasha said stepping forward. “And me” Steve then volunteered. Thor took the lady Tienna by the arm and they walked down the hallway, leaving Bruce and Tony with the unconscious God. they sat in the conference room, Tienna was well aware they were probably being recorded at that moment but she settled down in the chair and recounted the story anyway. 

“When I was captured eighty years ago, I was taken through the bifrost and ended up in Jotenheim. They beat me and beat me, knowing I knew things about Asgard that would help them if they invaded. I kept my silence.” Thor looked down at the story. “It happened daily, they would starve me, dunk me, strangle me - but I kept Asgard’s secrets well. I was trained for this. It didn’t matter. Years passed on and I grew weaker, I knew that everybody believed me dead, so I gave up hope of being rescued. I tried to contact Loki through our mind link, to tell him that I was okay, that I would live and be fine” she sighed deeply. 

“He went insane when he lost you, he tried to take power in Midgard, he- he went off the rails” Thor looked down as he spoke. 

“I missed him terribly down in those dungeons.” She lifted her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “And then one day, I felt his presence, he must have been in a realm where nobody could reach, I knew it was the place we always went together.”

“The dark world” Thor murmured. 

“We played there as children, we loved there-” she cut herself off and blushed. “He had been hurt, very much hurt.” Tienna looked down at the conference table and played with a ring on her thumb. “He must have felt my presence too. He then knew I was alive.” Thor nodded.

“We were there, fighting the dark lord. I was saving Jane, Loki saved my life and got killed for it.” 

“-But he didn’t die” she said with a small smile “although in the upcoming months, I suspect that he wished he had” Thor looked confused. “He came, to Jotenheim, he got passed the guards and to my cell. He rescued me. We were united and I had never felt so happy, we got to the border, to the edge of the bifrost when they detected our presence and my absence” She teared up and hastily wiped at her cheeks as she remembered “He fought and casted spells, but Odin wouldn’t let the ‘strangers’ through the bifrost, so we were stuck. Loki fought for ours, fending off frost giants. And then he weakened and they recaptured me, and Loki.”

“They didn’t know that he was a frost giant? Laufeyson?” Tienna shook her head. Natasha and Steve were sitting on the edge of the table, listening to the recount with evident surprise at Loki’s unexpected behaviour. 

“They found out that he as ‘Odinsson’ quickly and what happened next wasn’t pretty” Tienna looked pained and shakily picked up a glass of water from the table. 

“What happened next? What did they do to him?” Thor asked with growing concern.

“They didn’t give him food or water for a week, they beat him and mocked him” Tienna looked as though she was holding something back. “I was in the cell directly opposite, I could see everything that happened. One day, he attacked a guard, he tried to kill him and escape from the torment but they caught him before he made it halfway to my cell. He was so weak that he could not perform magic or really fight back” she choked on a feeling of remorse and her eyes welled up with tears “they” she inhaled deeply through her nose and tried to fight back the tears in her eyes. 

“Lady Tienna” Thor said, his voice laced with heavy emotion “What did they do to my little brother?” 

“They pushed him against the wall, I begged them to stop.” Tienna bit her lip “They vulgarised him and I had to watch.” She finally let out a sob “I had to watch as they despoiled the only man I’ve ever loved. He cried out like I’ve never heard him cry, he begged them to stop. They just laughed and did it again and again.” Thor’s face was unreadable. And then he smashed his hammer through the glass window at the other end of the conference room, smashing things left right and centre. Thor let out a yell of anger and the hammer came crashing back through the room and landed with a thud on the table. 

“They touched you in this way?” Thor asked with a trembling voice.

“No, not even once. Only Loki.” Thor looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Natasha and Steve finally understood why Tienna had wanted privacy. But steve still didn’t completely understand. 

“What? I don’t understand?” Steve whispered lowly in Natasha’s ear. 

“They raped him” Natasha said back coolly, sympathy evident in her eyes. Steve gasped and clutched onto the table.

“Nobody deserves that, not even a villain who tries to take over earth” Steve murmured, obviously affected by the news. 

“Who was it?!” Thor roared “Who was it that did this to my brother!?” he was beyond angry, he was furious.

“There were a number of them. When he turned blue they jeered and beat him even more. They saw him in his true form, he was one of them but they didn’t care, the things they did to him…” she trailed off and stood up, clutching Thor’s muscled arm. “There was one day, when Loki wouldn’t respond to my calls. I begged him to speak to me but he just sat there in silence. And then, he just got up and grabbed the sheet they had provided to lie on. Thor, I watched him tie it in a noose and hang it from the bed frame. I watched him put the noose around his neck and I saw him jump” Thor staggered back.

“He-he tried to take his own life?” he was too shocked say anything more. 

“The guards stopped him before he ran out of air.”

“My brother has always been so proud, I never imagined he would ever make an attempt on his own life” Thor looked at the floor and felt tears prick at his eyes.

“They stopped him, but he didn’t speak to me for weeks. He sat there in silence, refused to eat. He was like a living corpse.” Tienna squeezed Thor’s arm reassuringly. 

“And then one day, there was an attack - from where I know not. All I know is that it was our chance to escape. I beat the guard on duty, there was nobody to help him. I used my powers, which I hadn’t used in years. I made him unlock the cell, and then Loki’s. Loki would barely move and I had to half carry him as we ran through the dungeons and into daylight once again. The battle of some sort was on the other side of the realm and we managed to get to the bifrost. The further from the dungeons we got, the more Loki responded. He was soon aware of what was happening. A guard caught us halfway to the bifrost point and Loki was hurt, although I didn’t realise until now how badly. We transported to a realm covered in desert and wandered for many days, Loki was so weak but hid it from me. And then we found the portal from that world that seemingly led here, to earth. We plummeted down into the centre of this city, for minutes we fell and by the time we landed, these people” She gestured to the avengers “had arrived. They knew of Loki from previous experiences, not good ones. He hid me with his last ounce of energy and told me to run. I could not let that happen, and so here I am.” Tienna finished her story and took another gulp of water.

“The last thing we knew, Loki was in prison on Asgard” Natasha mused “What the hell happened?” Thor was still angry and trembling with the rage he felt. 

“There was a situation, I-I needed his help to defeat the dark lord. He died there in the dark world. I went home and we mourned him, my father was furious but he was devastated as well.”

“So you helped Loki escape from Asgardian justice?” Steve asked, leaning against the table. 

“Yes. He is my brother, I needed his help.” Natasha nodded, not really caring why Loki had escaped from asgard. 

“We need to tell Fury, I don’t think he is in the condition to stay in a cell at this moment-” 

“Don’t you dare put him in a cell again!” Tienna swung around on Natasha. “Don’t you dare put him through even more suffering! You don’t know Loki, he was the kindest soul I ever knew, he, he may be mischievous sometimes but he is not evil!” Natasha stepped back when the angry asgardian turned on her, eyes blazing. 

“Tienna, you don’t know how he was after he lost you.” Thor started. 

“He doesn’t need you to attack him again! He needs help, he needs saving!” She stormed out of the room, not looking back at the stunned three left over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments!


End file.
